Przesłuchanie Harry'ego Pottera
|grafika = pp.png |data = 12 sierpnia 1995 |miejsce = Sala Sądowa nr 10, Ministerstwo Magii |powód = Użycie czarów w obecności mugola przez Harry'ego Pottera |uczestnicy = * Harry Potter * Albus Dumbledore * Arabella Figg * Amelia Bones * Korneliusz Knot * Dolores Umbridge * Percy Weasley * Wizengamot |występowanie = * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) |opis = Harry Potter został wezwany na przesłuchanie w sprawie nielegalnego użycia czarów w obecności mugola. }} Przesłuchanie Harry'ego Pottera (ang. Hearing of Harry Potter) — przesłuchanie dyscyplinarne, które odbyło się 12 sierpnia 1995 roku, w Sali Sądowej nr 10, w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tematem przesłuchania było nadużycie czarów przez Harry'ego Pottera, dnia 2 sierpnia 1995 roku. Oskarżycielami byli: minister magii, Korneliusz Oswald Knot; szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, Amelia Suzann Bones oraz starszy podsekretarz ministra magii, Dolores Jane Umbridge. Temat przesłuchania mały|prawo|Atak dementora Powrót Voldemorta został zatuszowany przez Ministerstwo. Harry spędził wakacje u wujostwa, z niecierpliwością wypatrując śladów działalności Voldemorta i czekając na reakcję Ministerstwa. Pewnego wieczora, gdy wracał ze swoim kuzynem Dudleyem do domu, zaatakowali ich dementorzy. Harry ocalił siebie i Dudleya, używając zaklęcia patronusa, którego nauczył się na trzecim roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Następnie przybyła pani Figg i powiedziała Potterowi, by jeszcze nie chował różdżki. Okazało się, że staruszka jest charłaczką. Kiedy Harry wrócił z kuzynem do domu, otrzymał list z informacją, że został wyrzucony ze szkoły. Następnie dostaje jeszcze więcej listów, z których wynika, że Potter ma stawić się na przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii pod koniec wakacji, w związku z użyciem czarów w obecności mugola, poza terenem szkoły. Termin przesłuchania W związku z oskarżeniem Harry'ego Pottera o użycie zaklęcia Patronusa w obecności mugola, został on wezwany na przesłuchanie do Ministerstwa Magii, które odbywało się 12 sierpnia 1995 roku. Początkowo miało one odbyć się w biurze szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów – Amelii Bones, w obecności tylko samej szefowej departamentu. Zostało ono jednak przesunięte na godzinę ósmą do Sali Sądowej nr 10, w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry był tam przesłuchiwany przez cały Wizengamot. Przesłuchanie Przybycie do ministerstwa Harry pojawił się w Ministerstwie odpowiednio wcześniej. Razem z Arturem Weasleyem udał się do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, gdzie w oczekiwaniu na przesłuchanie zobaczył, jak pracują pracownicy Urzędu Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Chwilę przed godziną ósmą otrzymali informację, że przesłuchanie zostało przeniesione do Sali Sądowej nr 10. Oboje pospiesznie udali się do windy i wkrótce znaleźli się w Departamencie Tajemnic. Pan Weasley wskazał Harry'emu drogę do sali sądowej, gdyż sam nie miał pozwolenia na przyglądanie się rozprawie. Po wejściu na salę, Harry natychmiast rozpoznał owo miejsce. Przypomniało mu się jak razem z Dumbledore'em obserwowali w myślodsiewni proces Lestrange'ów, którzy zostali skazani na dożywocie w Azkabanie. Wszedł głębiej. Przebieg przesłuchania mały|prawo|200px|Przesłuchanie Amelia Bones oraz Dolores Umbridge siedziały wśród pięćdziesięciu członków Wizengamotu. Sędziowie byli ubrani w fioletowe szaty z ozdobną literą W wyhaftowaną na szacie, po lewej stronie. Sędziowie rozmawiali cicho między sobą, do momentu, aż ciężkie drzwi nie zatrzasnęły się za Harrym. Zapadło milczenie, które po chwili przerwał zimny głos mężczyzny z najwyższej ławy. Był zaskoczony spóźnieniem Harry'ego, gdyż twierdził, że rano ministerstwo wysłało mu sowę o zmianie terminu przesłuchania. Kazał mu też zająć miejsce pośrodku sali. Harry usiadł i rozejrzał się po ławach. Madame Bones siedziała na lewo od ministra magii Korneliusza Knota. Zachowywała poważną minę, odpowiednią do pełnionej przez nią funkcji. Na prawo od ministra siedziała Starsza Podsekretarz Ministra Magii, Dolores Umbridge. W pustych ławach siedział Młodszy Asystent Ministra Magii – Percy Weasley, który zaraz po rozpoczęciu przesłuchania, notował i opisywał cały przebieg procesu. mały|220px|lewo|Minister magii Korneliusz Knot Korneliusz Knot rozpoczął przesłuchanie. Przedstawił wysokiej izbie Harry'ego Pottera oraz popełnione przez niego wykroczenie. W skład oskarżycieli wchodzili: minister magii Korneliusz Oswald Knot, kierownik Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów Amelia Suzann Bones oraz starszy podsekretarz ministra Dolores Jane Umbridge. W chwili przedstawiania protokolanta, Percy'ego Weasleya na salę wszedł świadek obrony, Albus Dumbledore. Sędziowie Wizengamotu ponownie zaczęli szeptać. Dokładnie przyglądali się dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Część sędziów, włącznie z ministrem była oburzona pojawieniem się Dumbledore'a. Inni byli wyraźnie przestraszeni. Minister nie ukrywał, że był zaskoczony pojawieniem się Albusa na czas w ministerstwie. Wśród członków Wizengamotu nadal panowało nerwowe ożywienie, które przerwała przemowa Knota. Przedstawił on zarzuty kierowane w stronę Harry'ego oraz potwierdził jego tożsamość. Następnie zaczął zadawać pytania, nie dopuszczając oskarżonego do głosu. W końcu jego pytania przerwała Amelia Bones, pytając czy Harry wyczarował w pełni zdatnego do użytku cielesnego patronusa. Oskarżony potwierdził jej pytanie, a Amelia nie ukrywała swojego zdziwienia. Była pełna podziwu, że piętnastoletni chłopiec potrafi wyczarować cielesnego patronusa. Część sędziów ponownie zaczęła szeptać, a niektórzy potakiwali lub kręcili głowami. mały|220px|prawo|Świadek Arabella Figg Minister przerwał podziw kierowany w stronę Harry'ego, chcąc wrócić do sprawy, lecz oskarżony wytłumaczył, że użył zaklęcia z powodu pojawienia się dementorów. Tym razem cała sala zamilkła. Milczenie przerwała równie co wcześniej zdumiona madame Bones. Zaczęła dopytywać się o szczegóły, lecz Korneliusz nie chcąc, aby Harry został uniewinniony, uznał jego tłumaczenie za wymyśloną wymówkę. Albus Dumbledore wstał, powołując na świadka Arabellę Doren Figg. Knot nie chciał dopuścić kolejnego świadka, lecz Amelia Bones stwierdziła, że jest to zgodne z linią postępowania Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Percy Weasley przyprowadził świadka na środek sali, po czym Dumbledore wyczarował dla niej krzesło. Minister chcąc potwierdzić jej tożsamość, zaczął zadawać jej pytania. Z niedowierzaniem spojrzał po członkach Wizengamotu, pytając, czy charłak może widzieć dementorów. Pani Figg oburzyła się i dokładnie zaczęła opowiadać o zdarzeniach. W chwili mówienia o dementorach, przerwała jej pani Bones, poprawiając szczegół, że dementorzy nie biegają, a szybują nad ziemią. Nastepnie szefowa departamentu zapytała się o wygląd dementorów. Udało jej się szczegółowo opisać dementorów oraz ich zachowanie podczas ataku na chłopców. Pani Bones patrzyła na nią w milczeniu, natomiast Knot poszukiwał czegoś w swoich dokumentach. W końcu podziękował świadkowi i pozwolił mu odejść. Minister nie uważał jej za przekonującego świadka, lecz Bones broniła ją, twierdząc, że opisała skutek ataku dementora bardzo dokładnie. mały|220px|lewo|Świadek obrony Albus Dumbledore Nastąpiła krótka wymiana zdań między Dumbledore'em a Knotem, na temat niespodziewanego pojawienia się dementorów w Little Whinging. Dyrektor Hogwartu zaczął bronić Harry'ego Pottera, przywołując paragraf siódmy Dekretu o Uzasadnionych Restrykcjach wobec Niepełnoletnich Czarodziejów. Mówił on o tym, że niepełnoletni czarodziej może użyć magii w obecności mugoli, jeżeli jego życie zagrożone jest niebezpieczeństwem. Doszło do kolejnej dyskusji między Korneliuszem a dyrektorem, która dotyczyła wszystkich dotychczasowych wykroczeń Harry'ego Pottera. Dumbledore z klasą potrafił usprawiedliwić każde jego złamanie prawa czarodziejów. Na koniec dodał, że Wizengamot, po jego odejściu zajmuje się błahymi sprawami, którymi nazwał zwykłe nadużycie czarów przez niepełnoletnich czarodziejów. Poinformował również, że czeka na werdykt Wizengamotu w sprawie odbywającego się przesłuchania. Po tych słowach sędziowie Wizengamotu rozpoczęli między sobą cichą dyskusję. Po kilku minutach nastała cisza. Rozwiązanie sprawy mały|270px|prawo|Wizengamot Madame Amelia Bones zapytała grona sędziowskiego, kto jest za oczyszczeniem młodego czarodzieja ze wszystkich zarzutów. Rękę podniosła większość sędziów obecnych na sali. Następnie zapytała o to, kto jest za postawieniem oskarżonemu kary. Rękę natychmiast podniósł Korneliusz Knot, Dolores Jane Umbidge oraz tuzin innych sędziów. Minister rozejrzał się po sali i ze smutkiem oczyścił Harry'ego ze wszystkich zarzutów. Uradowany Albus Dumbledore wstał i szybko udał się do wyjścia, natomiast Harry wciąż siedział na środku sali. Sędziowie Wizengamotu wstali z ław, rozmawiając i zbierając swoje pergaminy. Harry również wstał i spojrzał na panią Bones oraz ministra Knota, chcąc dowiedzieć się, czy wolno mu odejść. Madame Bones była jednak zajęta swoją teczką, a Korneliusz prowadził rozmowy z sędziami. Harry postanowił spokojnym krokiem udać się do wyjścia. Tam czekał na niego Artur WeasleyHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 8 (Przesłuchanie). Opuszczając ministerstwo, na znak swojego triumfu wrzucił złotego galeona do Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa w Atrium ministerstwa magii. Pozostała w nim niechęć do Dolores Umbridge, Korneliusza Knota oraz Percy'ego Weasleya, który uległ manipulacji ministerstwa. Za kulisami * małyW filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa Harry otrzymuje zawiadomienie z Ministerstwa Magii, które podobnie jak wyjec samodzielnie się porusza i przemawia głosem Mafaldy Hopkirk. W książce natomiast Harry czyta list samodzielnie. * Podczas ataku dementorów na Harry'ego i Dudleya, Harry używa zaklęcia Lumos w celu znalezienia w ciemności swojej różdżki. Na rozprawie jednak nie wspomniano o użyciu tego zaklęcia. Możliwe jest, że włączono to w ogólne nadużycie czarów przez nieletniego czarodzieja, o którym mówili podczas rozprawy. * W filmie, w scenie rozprawy znajduje się kilka godnych uwagi różnic w odniesieniu do książki: ** Pani Figg zostaje określona jako osoba pozbawiona magicznych zdolności – charłak ** Pani Figg pozostaje podczas całego przesłuchania na sali sądowej. Jest tam nawet w momencie, gdy poprzez głosowanie Wizengamot decyduje o uniewinnieniu, bądź ukaraniu Harry'ego. Dochodzi nawet do podniesienia ręki przez panią Figg, w momencie gdy Madam Bones prosi o podniesienie ręki wszystkich, którzy są za oczyszczeniem oskarżonego ze wszystkich zarzutów. Po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może głosować i udaje, że podniosła rękę tylko po to, aby podrapać się za uchem. ** Pominięty zostaje moment, w którym Korneliusz Knot przypomina wszystkie magiczne wykroczenia młodego czarodzieja z poprzednich lat. ** Podczas rozprawy jest tylko jedno krzesło, a nie dwa, jak to miało miejsce w książce. Na początku siedzi na nim Harry, a następnie ustępuje miejsca pani Figg, a sam w momencie jej zeznań siedzi na trybunach po lewej stronie od ministra Knota. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 Kategoria:Wydarzenia en:Disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter es:Audiencia disciplinaria de Harry Potter pt-br:Audiência disciplinar de Harry Potter ru:Дисциплинарное слушание по делу Поттера